Nouveau jour
by Bonnie Jackson
Summary: Au SGC, une nouvelle recrue intègre SG-1 pour quelques temps. Elle attire l’attention de toute l’équipe, et en particulier celle du Dr JACKSON...
1. Default Chapter

Un nouveau jour

Disclaimer: la série (et donc les personnages) appartiennent à la MGM, et aux créateurs de 'Stagate: SG-1 '. Seuls le nouveau personnage, les planètes, et les faits sont de ma création…Je n'ai aucun bénéfice pour la fanfiction, sauf celui de vous divertir! (les mots en italiques sont les pensées des personnages)  
Note de l'auteur: toutes les informations de cette histoire ont été vérifiées, et sont donc, dans le contexte de Stargate, exactes.

Chap. 1

Il était 10h30, et le général Hammond voulait les voir. Comme a leur habitude, le colonel O'Neill faisait du tam-tam sur la table, Daniel Jackson feuilletait un de ses livres, le major Carter étudiait les nouveaux plans des supers réacteurs, et Teal'c… était silencieux.  
- L'un de vous sait-il pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Demanda Jack  
- Vous allez le savoir colonel, répondit Hammond en sortant de son bureau  
- Mon général, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ! Rétorqua Jack  
- Oui, colonel… Sg-1, je vous annonce, et ce pour une durée de 3 mois, que votre équipe comptera un nouveau membre.  
- Un nouveau ! Fit Daniel  
- Plutôt une nouvelle, Dr Jackson. Elle s'appelle Amandine Mérosau, et elle est un transfuge de la CIA.  
- De la CIA ? Répéta Sg-1 (sauf Teal'c) en chœur  
- C'est quoi la CIA?  
- Eh bien, commença Sam, c'est une organisation gouvernementale américaine chargée de surveiller…  
- Espionner, corrigea Jack  
- … les terroristes, entre autres…la Central Intelligence Agency  
- Très bien, répondit Teal'c avec son haussement de sourcils caractéristiques  
- Hum, mais pourquoi une nouvelle, général ?  
- Eh bien, il y a environ 2 mois, un commando diriger par un ami, à collaborer, à Pretoria, avec 2 agents de la CIA, eux aussi en mission là-bas, et pour la même chose. Mon ami, a été époustouflé par les compétences de l'un des deux agents -Melle Mérosau- et m'a dit qu'elle serait une excellente recrus pour les forces spéciales… et donc pour nous. Avec l'aval du président, j'ai appelé son chef, et il a accepté de nous la … disons… « prêter » pour quelque temps.  
- On a intérêt à ne pas la casser, ironisa le colonel.  
- Sachez, colonel, elle est ceinture noire de taekwondo, excellente au combat, et elle a obtenu les notes maximales en logistique, maniement des armes, et tactique lors de ses tests. De plus elle est française.  
- Mon général, la personne que vous attendiez vient d'arriver, annonça un sergent  
- Faites-la entrer…(pendant qu'une jeune femme entrait) Sg-1 voici l'agent Amandine Mérosau, mademoiselle, je vous présente le colonel Jack O'Neill (ils se serrent la main), le Dr Daniel Jackson (idem), Teal'c (il s'incline), et le major Samantha Carter (elles se serrent les mains).  
- Ravie de faire votre connaissance… et euh… d'intégrer votre équipe  
- Mais de même, dit Jack avec un grand sourire, sous le regard amusé de Sam.

Amandine était ravie, impressionnée, et intriguée, de se voir proposer (même peu de temps) un poste de cette importance. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu durant sa vie, savoir qu'il existait un moyen de voyager de planètes en planètes et très facilement, la terrifiée! _Terrifiée, non, mais impressionnée serai plus exacte! _En 12h de voyage, elle avait eu le temps de lire pas mal de choses, les grandes lignes, du projet 'STARGATE', et… que dire? Que pensée? Les Goa'uld, les Asgards, tout ça était… stupéfiant! A son arrivée, elle avait du signer au moins 50 déclarations sur l'honneur qu'elle ne répéterait rien, mais avec son job, elle était habituée au secret-défense. L'équipe Sg-1 avait l'air des plus sympathique: le colonel semblait joyeux, tout comme le major, le Dr (_Dr? Il n'a pas l'air d'un médecin, à tous les coups c'est un littéraire!_) était plutôt mignon, et un peu gauche, quant à l'armoire à glace, elle avait lu que c'était un jaffa, donc un super guerrier qui avait décidé de travailler pour le coté Lumineux de la Force.  
- Mon général, et si nous faisions visiter la base à notre invitée? Proposa Jack  
- Excellente idée colonel, rompez!

Après la visite guidée, ils avaient laissé Daniel dans son bureau, Teal'c dans sa chambre, et avaient terminé dans labo de Sam où Amandine avait l'air très impressionné.  
- Ouah! C'est super tout ça! dit-elle  
- Oui, et tous ces machins sont très compliqués! Répondit le colonel  
-Je ne suis pas une intello, loin de là, mais, major, je suis très impressionnée par votre travail.  
- Euh… merci, balbutia Sam.

Comme l'Agent avait faim, ils avaient décidé de l'emmené au mess. Là, ils avaient discuté de son travail, de leur travail, des complications, etc. Amandine, avait annoncé qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la CIA, mais son équivalent français, et qu'elle adorait ses missions, car elle voyageait beaucoup, et était toujours surmenée .  
Après ça, ils eurent un message du général: Amandine devait aller passer une visite chez le docteur Frasier, où retrouvèrent Teal'c et Daniel. Après l'avoir examiner sous toutes les coutures, Janet déclara qu'elle était en bonne santé.  
- Docteur, il est possible que vous trouviez quelques bizarreries dans mes analyses.  
- C'est à dire? Demanda Janet intriguée  
- J'ai une, enfin, plusieurs … particularités génétiques!  
- …  
- Euh… pour faire simple, vous avez une température interne de 37°. Eh bien, ma température interne est de 35°, et soit dit en passant, celle de ma mère 36°; Ceci me confère une … plus grande résistance physique, plus grande force que quelqu'un de normal. De plus, vu que j'ai plus de résistance, mon système immunitaire l'est aussi, et je guéris plus vite que les autres. Ce n'ai pas de ma faute, et je suis garantit sans OGM ! Je suis née comme ça…  
- Incroyable ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Janet et Sam  
- Très pratique surtout, dit Jack (comme tout le monde le regardait), je parlais de la force, et de la guérison !  
- En effet, approuva Teal'c.  
- C'est clair, c'est extrêmement pratique!

_**alors ce début vous plait?**_


	2. Nouveau jour 2

Chap.2

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Étaient-ce les évènements de la journée, ou, cette histoire de décalage horaire? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas dormir, c'était un fait. Que faire ? A la maison elle aurait regardé un DVD, ou serait sortie se balader (même à 1h22 du matin), mais ici… pas de distraction possible. _Normal, après tout c'est une base militaire secrète; il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de boute-en-train! Une minute j'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressent ce matin en visitant ! …  
_

_  
_Daniel avait pas mal de travail, voire beaucoup! Une traduction d'un dialecte goa'ud assez obscur lui permettait de ne pas s'ennuyer! Seulement, il avait du mal à se concentrer, quelque chose le bloquait, quand soudain, il sut pourquoi: la nouvelle! Ce qui l'avait frappé c'était, comment dire, sa jeunesse: elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, et surtout, elle lui faisait pensait à Sha're bien qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Sha're était une superbe abydosienne, et si elle était venue un jour sur Terre, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était mexicaine; Amandine semblait être d'origine tahitienne. Pourtant… ses yeux marrons clairs (tirant sur le doré), sa peau mat, et ses cheveux bruns lui donnaient un petit quelque chose de Sha're.

Pour se rafraîchir les idées, il décida de faire un petit tour dans la base pour aller cherché un café (bien noir!). Autant, cette base pour être bruyante certains soirs (arrivées d'équipes, ou les Goa'uld cherchant un moyen de pénétrer sur Terre), autant elle pouvait être calme, comme ce soir.

En passant la salle de musculation, il entendit du bruit: il était 1h35, qui pouvait faire du sport à cette heure-ci ? Il fut assez étonné de découvrir Amandine, massacrant un punching-ball!  
- Vous veillez toujours aussi tard ? Lança t-il de l'entrée  
Amandine s'immobilisa prête à frapper, puis se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. _Calme-toi, ce n'est pas un agresseur! _, se morigéna t-elle  
- Dr Jackson! Un peu plus, et je vous assommais!  
- Vraiment, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
- Vous ne saviez pas ce dont je suis capable!  
- Sérieusement, agent Mérosau que faites-vous là. Il me semble que les appartements des invités ne se trouvent pas à ce niveau…  
- Disons que je n'arrivais pas à dormir; mais je pourrais vous retourner la question, Dr Jackson, dit-elle d'un air mutin  
- Un léger frisson agréable parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Daniel.  
- Je travail. Ou plutôt je transpose des pictogrammes d'un dialecte ancien trouvé sur P59-72S.  
- Hein ?  
- Je traduis une langue très ancienne, traduisit Daniel  
- Oh! Ça à l'air d'être très intéressent… Ce ne serait pas du latin par hasard?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Je suis plutôt allergique à cette langue! Je pourrais voir ça, s'il vous plaît, enfin, si ce n'est pas secret-défense.  
- Bien sur, et de toute façon, tout ce qui est ici, même votre présence, est secret-défense! (ils émergèrent dans le couloir en direction du bureau de Daniel). A propos, appelez-moi Daniel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel laissa Amandine rentrée dans son bureau - qui n'était pas un modèle de rangement - et tenta de faire un peu de place. Amandine, regardait autour d'elle presque émerveiller. Tous ces livres, tous ces objets réunis dans la même pièce; ça lui faisait penser à une bibliothèque dans le genre celle d'Indiana Jones, en plus restreinte!  
- Si ma mère passait par-là, je crois qu'elle piquerait une crise, vu le bazar incommensurable de cette pièce! Même ma chambre est un peu mieux rangée, sans vouloir vous vexer Dr.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Veuillez m'excuser pour le désordre, mais j'ai tendance à m'étaler quand je travail.  
- Bienvenu au club! Alors, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, où est votre super traduction fumeuse?  
- Là, (il lui montra des dessins, que même un étudiant en art plastique aurait eu du mal a décrire). Voyez-vous, ce texte est très ancien, et très différent des langages utilisait par les Goa'ud. Certaines caractéristiques sont communes entre les deux langues, mais d'autres quasiment indéchiffrable. Il est intéressant de voir que certains… signes, sont assez proches de nos hiéroglyphes, je pense donc m'orienter dans cette voix, pour éclaire ma lanterne. Par exemple, ce signe (il lui montra un truc à mi-chemin entre un oiseau et un quelque-chose-d'autre), pourrait, sur notre planète être affilier à la nature, la terre nourricière, selon le contexte. Mais en Goa'uld…  
- Vous savez Dr, tout ça est très accrocheur, mais, là, je suis pommée! Vous pourriez commencer par le début, en parlant moins vite, sans oublier que vous vous adressé à quelqu'un vient juste d'apprendre que les Goa'uld existent?  
- Oui, pardon. Vous connaissez les hiéroglyphes?  
- Je ne suis peut-être pas une lumière comme vous, mais je suis allée à l'école, et j'ai l'intention, si je suis toujours vivante, de faire un doctorat d'Histoire.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, bien que ma mère pense que ça ne me mènera à rien, j'aimerai bien me spécialisé dans la civilisation grecque de l'antiquité, ou la mythologie. Mais ce n'est pas un sujet intéressant. Revenons plutôt à nos… hiéroglyphes.  
- La civilisation grecque? C'est un bon sujet, vous voulais faire archéologue?  
- Vous plaisantez ? Vu les heures de boulots pour gagner aussi peu…(elle se tut quelque instant, réalisant qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe devant un archéologue). Je voudrais peut-être enseigner à la faculté.  
- C'est très bien.  
- Il se retourna, et chercha quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva ce qu'il cherché, et le tendit à la jeune espionne.  
- « Comparaison des civilisations antiques », lu Amandine.  
- Ce livre est très captivant (_captivant ? Je sens que ce bouquin va être ennuyeux, et même soporifique! _) car il traite des 3 grandes races de l'antiquité; lisez-le si vous en avez le temps.  
- C'est gentil à vous Dr Jackson.  
- Daniel!  
- Désolée, ma mauvaise habitude d'être polie! (une pause) Donc, les pictogrammes ici présents sont comme des hiéroglyphes?  
- Pas exactement, répondit Daniel, agréablement surpris par l'intérêt que portait Amandine pour son travail. Comme je vous l'expliquais, les Goa'uld ont un type d'écriture proche de celui de l'Égypte antique et …  
Les explications de Daniel Jackson continuèrent, tout comme l'attention, et les questions d'Amandine Mérosau, visiblement passionné par le sujet. De temps en temps, ils parlaient de leur passion commune, ainsi que le travail au SGC …

Il était 7h30 du matin et Sam haussait les sourcils de stupéfaction à mesure qu'Amandine remplissait son plateau: elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'une seule personne (humaine) pouvait avaler autant de chose en même temps pour le petit déjeuner! Il y avait un verre de jus de fruit, une pomme, un yaourt, un bol de céréales et du lait (rempli à ras bord).  
- Vous êtes sure de pouvoir avaler tout ça!  
- L'important, c'est de savoir combien de temps je vais tenir sans avoir faim, répondit Amandine  
- Sam soupira. Puis elles aperçurent le colonel et Daniel déjà attablés. Elles les rejoignent.  
- Alors, Melle, vous avez bien dormi? S'enquit le colonel.  
- Amandine! Appelez-moi Amandine, car primo je suis plus jeune et deuzio je ne suis pas militaire! Et oui, j'ai bien dormi, dit-elle en croisant le regard de Daniel. Justement, Dr, je voulais vous rendre ça.  
- Elle lui tendit le livre qu'il lui avait prêté quelques heures plus tôt.  
- Vous ne l'avez pas aimé?  
- A ma grande surprise, je dois dire que j'ai été captivé! Il est très intéressent, comme vous me l'aviez dit.  
- Vous l'avez lu en moins d'une nuit! S'étonna l'archéologue.  
- Le plus important, intervint Jack, est que vous lui avez prêté un livre !  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit Dr, j'ai du mal à dormir.  
- Et vous êtes assez insomniaque pour aller voir Daniel? Intervint une nouvelle fois Jack, qui n'avait pas voulu comprendre que tout le monde se fichait de son opinion à ce sujet.  
- A moi il m'a fallu près de 2 semaines pour le lire, et 2 ans pour faire lire un de mes livres à Jack !  
- Hé, Je suis là, dit l'intéressé.  
- Ben, c'est comme ça!  
- Comment ça plus jeune? Questionna Sam, qui c'était tut depuis le début de leur conversation. Je veux dire, d'accord vous avez l'air plus jeune, mais quel age avez-vous exactement.  
- J'ai eu 20 ans le 22 février dernier!  
- 20 ans! Et vous êtes déjà un … agent secret? S'étonna Sam  
- Je suis tombé dedans à 18 ans! Disons, que j'ai été recruté à 18 ans ½, et j'ai commencé vraiment à travailler à 19.  
_Je comprends pourquoi je général Hammond pense qu'elle est exceptionnelle _pensa Daniel  
- SG-1 est demandé en salle de réunion à 8h00, annonça une voix dans le haut-parleur  
- Bon, je crois que nous devrions nous dépêcher, conclut Jack.


	3. Nouveau jour 3

Chap.3

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'Amandine faisait partie de SG-1, et jusque là les missions n'avaient pas été trop périlleuses.  
Lors sa première traversée, Amandine ressemblait à toutes ces recrues qui voyait le vortex pour la première fois, enfin, pas exactement.  
- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, lorsqu'on traverse, notre corps se divise en millions de molécules, qui sont reconstituées à notre arrivée, de l'autre coté?  
- C'est ça! S'exclama Sam (pour une fois que quelqu'un non scientifique se demandait comment marché le vortex.) Un vortex artificiel est créé quand le naquadah présent dans la porte activée, absorbe et reçoit des neutrinos libres. Ce vortex crée un champs d'énergie, et lorsqu'un voyageur rentre en contact avec lui, les molécules de son corps se séparent et sont compressées en minuscules éléments, qui sont ensuite transporté individuellement à travers le vortex, puis, il est entièrement reconstitué en millième avant d'atteindre l'autre porte.  
- Carter! Soupira Jack.  
- Désolé mon colonel, mais je ne faisais que répondre à une question.  
-Un neutrino?Une particule stable, electriquement nulle, il me semble?Demanda innocemment Amandine.  
- Absolument. Mais rassurez-vous, on ne sent rien, et ce n'ai pas nocif pour le corps!  
- Super! Bon ben, en voiture, si j'ose dire!

Aujourd'hui, c'était un briefing pré-mission.  
- P8S-664 est, selon les donné les données de la Tok'Râ, une colonie de Bastet. Et il semble qu'elle soit abandonnée. Seulement, il y a une mine de Trinium -qui pour les Goa'uld n'a aucun intérêt. Sg-1, vous devrais évaluer le potentiel de cette planète; vous partez dans 2 h. Acheva le général Hammond.

Dés qu'ils eurent franchi la Porte, la première chose que l'on pouvait sentir, était le vent frais et vivifiant de cette planète. Le paysage était paisible, il ressemblait à la campagne avec, ses prairies vertes à perte de vue, bordée de montagnes pas trop hautes; les arbres étaient verdoyants, et les oiseaux chantaient. Bref, on aurait pu se croire dans un paysage décris dans _Les Bucoliques_, plutôt qu'a des années lumières de la Terre. Après un peu plus d'une heure de marche, bien que ça ressemblait à une randonnée, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, et même plus: à l'ouest, une caverne qui devait être l'entrée de la mine de Trinium, et au sud, une bâtisse érigeait sur le flan de la montagne, décoré de motifs archaïques.  
- Très bien, Carter, Teal'c, vous allez explorer cette mine, tandis que Daniel, Amandine et moi allons, visité ce…enfin, cette…  
- Caverne ? Suggéra Amandine (sous le regard noir de Daniel)  
- … comme vous dites.(une pause) A la réflexion, rectifia Jack, on va tous visité ce…truc, et ensuite, on ira tous à la mine.  
- Mais Jack, je peux me débrouiller seul, râla Daniel.  
- Daniel!  
- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, intervint Amandine  
- Je trouve aussi, dit simplement Teal'c

L'intérieur de cette bâtisse n'avait rien a voir avec l'extérieur: il y avait plusieurs pièce au style égyptien, et peu d'ouvertures. Les 5 explorateurs découvrirent une salle contant un sarcophage ainsi que plusieurs objets de guérison; Daniel en déduit qu'elle était destinait à servir d'infirmerie. La salle centrale était la plus spacieuse, avec une espèce de trône au centre, et selon Teal'c il y avait des anneaux de transports.  
- Vous croyez que le serpent Bas-Truc, vient souvent ici? Demanda Jack.  
- Bastet! Firent en chœur Daniel, Sam et Amandine.  
- Oh, ça va mais…  
Jack n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase, coupée par le bruit des Longs Bâtons déployés, car ils venaient d'être encerclé par une demi-douzaine de jaffas.  
- Hum, colonel, on se les fait ? Proposa Amandine. Six contre cinq, ça me parait très équitable!  
- Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Jack, enfonçant son coude dans les cotes du jaffa le plus proche qui tomba à la renverse. Elle allait s'occuper du second lorsqu'une dizaine d'autre jaffa arrivèrent, toutes armes dehors.  
- A votre place, dit une voix décharnée, caractéristique d'une Goa'uld, je cesserai tout de suite toute tentative…

_**a suivre...**_

_**Melle Sarlett: désolée, je suis tête en l'air (pour la RAR et les tirets)! Tu vois, ce chap. ne contient pas QUE du dialogue!**_

**_Mikelkel: je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir repondu au chap. 2... Tu le verras par la suite, les super capacités d'Amandine l'aideront, et en plus, elle se fait accepter facilement car elle ne reste que 3 mois..._**

**_Sady: rassure-toi, je continue!_**


	4. Nouveau jour 4

Chap.4

Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une cellule. Jack faisait les cent pas en bougonnant, tandis que Sam tentait de réfléchir à la situation, quand le Prima du maître des lieux vint les chercher tous les cinq.  
- Venez, mon Dieu veut vous parler.  
- Désolé, mais mon carnet de rendez-vous est complet! Ironisa Jack.  
- Avancez, répondit le Prima.  
- Jolie, la déco, souffla Amandine, pendant qu'ils entraient dans la Salle du Trône. Il faudrait que vous me donniez le numéro de votre décorateur, j'envisage de faire refaire mon appartement!  
- Silence! Je suis Shak'Ran, votre Dieu.  
- Enchanté, alors moi c'est A, et voici B, C, D, et E, dit Jack, en présentant Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, et Amandine.  
- Salut, mon gars, alors, ça boum? S'enquit Amandine, avec un grand sourire.  
Le Prima, la frappa aussitôt dans la nuque avec l'arrière de son arme.  
- Aie!  
- Halte! Sur vos vêtements, il y a marqué « SG-1 »; vous êtes de la Torri, n'est-ce pas?  
- …  
- Répondez. Vociféra t-il.  
- Pas envie, marmonna Amandine.  
- Vous pourriez mettre très utiles, car je voudrais retrouver ma place auprès des Grands Maîtres. Si je leur livre les Torris, ainsi que le Shol'va, ils seront ravis. De plus, votre mort m'apportera une grande satisfaction.  
- Oh, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours!  
- Assez! beugla Shak'Ran  
Il se retourna, et utilisa son arme de poing pour envoyer Amandine contre le mur du fond, a plus de cinq mètres.  
- Eh, toi, s'énerva Amandine une fois relevée, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières: on ne frappe pas et on ne fait jamais voltiger les dames!  
- Je ne te reconnais pas (il la dévisageait) qui es-tu?  
- Mary Poppins !  
A ces mots, elle reçut une claque retentissante qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le reste de l'équipe.  
- Arrêtez, c'est bon, supplia Jack. Je sais, cette jeune fille est insolente, mais, nous avons beaucoup de mal à la corriger: elle est très têtue!  
- Jack, s'il vous plait, arrêtez, murmura Daniel.  
- Bon, écoute coco, reprit Amandine, tu as sûrement piger que nous n'allions pas piper un seul mot, alors, tu nous laisse partir, et en contre partie, nous ne te tuons pas! (a ces mots elle leva le menton, signe de défi) Ca marche?  
- Tu n'as pas peur, jeune fille, et c'est une qualité très appréciable… pour ce qui vont mourir.  
De nouveau, le Goa'uld usa de son arme de point contre la Française. Mais au grand étonnement de tous (les humains, les jaffas, et le Goa'uld), dans les airs, elle effectua un flip arrière, et avec son élan, se rétablit parfaitement à environ deux mètres du mur, contre lequel à s'était cogner la première fois.  
Un instant, le Goa'uld parut désarçonner.  
Profitant de la stupéfaction générale, elle se rua vers le jaffa le plus proche, lui assena un coup de pied dans la rotule, et se servit de lui comme boule de Bowling, l'envoyant sur les autres jaffas. Tandis que ces derniers tenter de rassembler leurs esprits, elle se jeta sur le Seigneur de ce lieu, lui entourant la gorge d'un bras, elle sortit une arme cachée: un couteau de chasse, et lui pressa contre sa jugulaire.  
- Hé, les mecs! Si vous tenez à votre gourou, vous feriez mieux de laissez mes amis sortir sains et saufs.  
- Jamais, tuez-la, répondit le Goa'uld d'une voix étranglée.  
Alors, Amandine pressa un peu plus la lame: un peu de sang commença à couler de la petite plaie. En une fraction de seconde, la pointe de la lame se retrouva enfoncée à cinq millimètres de profondeur dans les muscles de son cou.  
- Là, crois-tu je serai tuée avant toi?  
- Arrêtez! Laissez-les partir.  
- Tu n'es qu'un pleurnichard, et un lâche! Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille( puis à Sg-1) Partez, et allez jusqu'à la Porte, je m'arrange pour qu'ils ne vous suivent pas!  
Quelques secondes après le départ de ces collègues, Amandine jeta le Goa'uld sur les jaffa et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Elle pourrait ainsi gagner quelques secondes, le temps que les jaffas se dépêtrent et se fassent engueuler par leur chef! Elle referma les lourdes portes de la salle et retrouva Sg-1, qui avaient tous récupérait leurs affaires, dans le couloir.  
- Dépêchez-vous, je ne pourrais pas les retenir trop longtemps! Cria t-elle en bloquant les portes avec son dos  
- Il n'est pas question de vous laissez, rétorqua Jack. Soit vous venez, soit on reste tous!  
Ils entendirent un grand fracas: les jaffas avaient ouverts une autre portes! Amandine adopta immédiatement la posture de combat: elle était prête à se battre.  
- Et maintenant on fait quoi mon colonel? Interrogea Sam.  
- Il me semble que nous battre serait une issue envisageable, répondit le grand sage Teal'c. Mais la meilleure solution serait…  
- La fuite, compléta Jack.  
- Allez-y. Courez jusqu'à la Porte et ouvrez le passage: je vais les retenir. Si dans …disons… cinq minutes je ne suis pas revenue, rentrez à la base, proposa l'espionne.  
- Hors de question Melle!  
- S'il vous plait, colonel O'Neill, vous êtes tous les quatre plus importants que moi; de plus je suis plus agile et plus rapide que ces maudits sbires, donc je pourrai mieux les retenir. Allez-y, répéta t-elle. Faites-moi confiance. S'il vous plaît.  
- Dans cinq minutes, obtempéra Jack en lui rendant ses armes.  
Amandine acquiesça. Des l'Équipe eut disparue, elle se retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis qui ne devaient pas etre plus de quinze; le goa'uld n'était pas trés puissant! _Accrochez-vous les gars, ça barder! _Elle frappa le garde le plus proche et donna un coup de pied entre les jambes; pendant qu'il s'effondrait, elle décocha un coup de pied sauter au second: il atteignit sa tempe. Et là se fut la mêlée générale: coups de poings, de pieds, tout ce passait très vite. Ce faisant, Amandine réussit à ce dégager un passage vers une petite salle attenante. Elle s'y engouffra les jaffas sur les talons. Ô miracle, cette pièce avait une entrée et une sortie; le cerveau d'Amandine tournant à plein régime, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour échafauder un plan. _Bon, tu les assommes, tu leurs lâches une petite bombe de C4 sur la figure, et deux secondes avant qu'elle n'explose, tu te barres; retour à la base, pour un bon déjeuner! _Plus facile à dire qu'a faire! Surtout quand les jaffas en eurent assez des prises de kick-boxing, et enclenchèrent leurs armes, _oh oh, mauvais plan, passons au plan B: on bat en retraite!_ Elle fit une pirouette et atterrit derrière une colonne; elle dégaina du C4, régla le minuteur sur sept secondes et compta jusqu'à quinze. A ce moment, elle plongea décocha un uppercut au jaffa sur sa droite, se retourna, et…  
- Aie!  
Un jaffa venait de lui tirer dessus: un flot de sang se gicla de son abdomen, et sa tête commença à tourner. Elle fit la morte quelques secondes, le temps de récupérer son souffle, puis roula sur le coté pour se relever. Avec le peu de force qui lui rester, elle envoya un dernier coup de pied a la figure du jaffa qui la menaçait directement. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, déclencha la bombe et la lança aux jaffas; juste avant l'explosion elle referma la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir principal. _Un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe_, pensa t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

_**Suite au prochain numéro!**_

_**Sady: je sais que le chap précédent était court, mais je voulais faire planer le suspense... Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Merci**_

**_Melle Scarlett: méchant le Goa'uld, vraiment méchant !_**


	5. Nouveau jour 5

Chap5.

Cela faisait deux minutes…qui étaient deux de trop selon Daniel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter; normal, après tout, c'était une collègue, et… Non, il ne valait mieux pas continuer ce cheminement de pensées.  
- Jack. Dit -il d'une voix pressante.  
- Elle a encore droit à deux minutes, Daniel, et je trouv…  
- Personne ne put entendre la fin de ça phrase car il eut une grosse déflagration, pourtant, aucune des vitres ne tombèrent. Elles étaient sûrement en un matériau spécial pourtant, ils virent tous la forte lumière caractéristique émise par du C4.  
- C'était quoi ça? Demanda le colonel.  
- Amandine, je suppose, dit Daniel. Il se tut quelques instant, se retourna et commença à courir en direction du bâtiment.  
- Daniel!  
- Rentrez à la base Jack, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça! Dés que tout danger sera écarter nous rentrerons…  
- Mais Daniel, cria Sam, c'est…(puis voyant qu'il était trop loin pour l'entendre, elle baissa un peu la voix) de la folie.

Il venait de pénétrer dans leur antre, seulement, il vouait juste récupèrer quelqu'un.  
- Amandine ?  
Personne ne lui répondit. Tout autour de lui n'était que silence, comme si rien ne c'était passer_ mais comment ce Goa'uld a-t-il put entrer et sortir sans que nous puissions le voir?  
_Mais ce n'était pas le moment des interrogations. Il fit quelques pas de plus quand il remarqua des taches sombres au sol, on aurait dit du … sang? Il suivit ces traces qui devinrent des traînées. Là, a quelques mètres il retrouva Amandine qui était dans un sale état: elle avait une profonde blessure a l'abdomen. Le temps de rentrer il serait trop tard, si seulement…mais oui en arrivant, Teal'c a remarqué la présence d'un sarcophage… Il prit Amandine à peine consciente dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la salle « d'infirmerie », ouvrit le sarcophage et y la déposa délicatement à l'intérieur. Pendant qu'il se refermait, il verrouilla les issus, on ne sait jamais, et sortit son arme.  
La blessure d'Amandine était très profonde, voire…mortelle. Alors comment a-t-elle fait pour se traîner sur environ quatre mètres et même plus, qui sait? La réponse a cette question sortait de la bouche d'Amandine, lors de son premier jour : _« Ceci me confère une … plus grande résistance physique, plus force que quelqu'un de normal. De plus, vu que j'ai plus de résistance, mon système immunitaire l'est aussi, et je guéris plus vite que les autres. ».  
_

Au SGC tout le monde s'inquiétait car Daniel n'était toujours pas revenu, et cela faisait presque une heure!  
- Mon général, que peut-on faire?  
- Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, colonel. Je fais confiance au Dr Jackson, et a Melle Mérosau. Si dans deux heures nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, vous y retournerez accompagné des renforts.

Au même instant, sur P8S-664, Amandine rouvrit les yeux avec une de ces migraines dont elle avait le secret. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était enfermée dans une boite. _Oh, non, pas ça, pas encore_… un instant elle crut revivre la désagréable expérience d'être enterrée vivante dans son propre cercueil, puis réalisa que le dessus commençait à s'ouvrir. Elle s'assit rapidement (bien que la tête lui tourner) et remarqua qu'elle était toujours sur la planète P8S-quelque-chose, et surprise des surprises découvrit le Dr Jackson non loin de l'espèce de boite dans laquelle elle était.  
- Dr ?  
- Amandine vous aller bien?  
- Oui (malgré le souvenir de s'être fait tirer dessus, et d'avoir mal a la tête, elle se sentait étrangement bien). Où sommes-nous?  
- Vous étés à l'infirmerie Goa'uld! Vous avez été blessé, et je vous ai mise dans le sarcophage.  
- Le sarcophage!  
- Euh… c'est un instrument Goa'uld qui régénère rapidement les tissus. Un mot, il guérit toutes les blessures.  
- Pratique ça, et maintenant, je peux sortir?  
- Oui, bien sur!  
- Il se leva pour l'aidé à enjamber le sarcophage, et elle perdit l'équilibre: il la rattrapa de justesse, et leur regard se croisèrent. Un instant, aucun d'eux ne dit quelque chose, puis Daniel rompit le silence.  
- Si nous rentrions, les autres doivent s'inquiéter!

Quelques heures plus tard, Amandine arpentait les couloirs du SGC. Après être rentré de mission, elle était passée à l'infirmerie, et d'ailleurs Janet Fraisier l'avait trouvé en bonne santé, vu ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ensuite elle avait fait son rapport auprès du général, puis avait pris une longue douche bien chaude en repensant aux évènements de la journée (et des dernières semaines).  
Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de rendre une petite visite au Dr Jackson. Arrivée devant la porte de son bureau, elle se sentait stupide sans savoir pourquoi. _Aller ma fille tu tapes, c'est tout simple! _Elle prit une profonde inspiration, frappa et entra; elle trouva Daniel entrain de bouquiner.  
- Dr ?  
- Amandine! Vous allez mieux ?  
- Oui, merci… c'est à ce propos que je venais vous voir. (elle s'approcha de lui). Je … enfin vu la situation, ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître incroyablement surréaliste, ça l'est surtout pour moi, et assez banal vu votre travail, mais merci de…m'avoir euh, ramené à la vie!  
Daniel sourit  
- Mais de rien!  
- Merci, vraiment, répéta t-elle.  
En une seconde, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa en lui effleurant les lèvres, se retourna et s'en fut dans le couloir, laissant Daniel seul et surpris. A cet instant, Daniel se sentait… béat!

_**Suite la prochaine fois!**_

_**Sady: oui, la pauvre, mais elle va mieux maintenant... Merci de m'avoir mis en favoris; je suis flattée**_

**_Melle Scarlett: il faut bien menager un peu de suspense, et puis, l'insolence... c'est marrant dans certain cas! De plus, il faut aussi que quelqu'un se fasse mal, mais, tu vois tu es bien qui fini bien !_**


	6. Nouveau jour 6

Chap.6

Une dizaine de jours après cette mission, Jack O'Neill se baladait dans les couloirs du SGC pour voir Daniel. Depuis quelques jours (près d'un mois) Daniel se comportait de manière étrange: il était plus tête en l'air, et même plus désordonné que d'habitude. Il en avait discuté avec Carter, mais celle-ci mettait son comportement sur le compte de la fatigue._ Oui, elle a bon dos la fatigue! _Lui avait sa petite idée la-dessus; Daniel était étrange depuis l'arrivée d'une certaine jeune française… bref, il travaillait depuis assez longtemps avec Daniel pour reconnaître ces changements, et ce qui pouvait les provoquait. C'est pour qu'il ait décidé d'aller le voir en tant qu'ami.  
- Coucou Daniel! Lança t-il  
- Jack, entrez. (il était encore plongé dans un de ses livres). Mais que faites-vous là? Demanda t-il distraitement.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous rendre visite! S'offusqua Jack.  
- En dehors des missions, c'est assez rare de vous voir ici.  
- Je vois… je vous invite à déjeuner?  
- Jack, j'ai du travail.  
- Oui, eh ben c'est pas bon pour vous… (Daniel lui jeta un regard ahuris) de rester tout le temps dans ce bureau avec tous ces…livres! Aller, venez; c'est moi qui paye!  
- Très bien. Capitula Daniel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à une table du mess, le colonel avec une tartelette aux fraises, et l'archéologue avec un yaourt.  
- Maintenant, pouvez-vous en venir au fait, déclara Daniel.  
- Au fait!  
- Oui, pourquoi m'avez-vous traîné ici?  
- Je ne peux plus vous inviter, c'est nouveau!  
- Jack…  
- Bon d'accord! Depuis quelques temps, Carter et moi trouvons que vous êtes assez…bizarre! Même Teal'c a haussé des sourcils d'interrogations!  
- Bizarre?  
- Oui, étrange si vous préférez…bon, le major pense que vous avez besoins de repos, mais moi je dis que c'est …la petite française qui vous fait tourner de l'œil!  
- Amandine? mais…  
- Si Daniel! Écoutez, je suis votre ami, alors vous pouvez tout me dire. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie, gentille, intelligente, elle au moins sourit à mes blagues et en fait. De plus elle est assez douée et euh…bien.. proportionnée!  
- Proportionnée! Jack, vous exagérez! Mais vous avez raison…(Jack paraissait surpris)…sur le fait qu'elle soit douée et intelligente. Quoique rire de vos bêtises n'en sois pas une preuve!  
- Hé là vous m'insultez! Daniel, soyons sérieux, cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas rencontré de femmes. En dehors bien sur, de celles qui vous ont hypnotisé, qui voulaient vous tuer ou vous « goa'uldiser »!  
- …  
- Daniel, je suis votre ami… vous pouvez tout me dire (toujours pas de réponse). Bon ça va, c'est moi qui vais parler. Je vous connais bien Daniel, aller, ne soyez pas timide… vous devriez aller lui parler, et l'inviter à déjeuner, en dehors de la base évidement. Mais profitez-en, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous rencontrer une jolie fille qui s'intéresse à vous pour votre intelligence ET vous beaux yeux! Car je suis sur que vous lui plaisez. En plus, vous lui avez sauvez la vie, ça pourrait faire un excellent sujet de conversation (Daniel esquissa un sourire)! Je vous en pris, réagissez, parce que je commence sérieusement à être en manque d'argument!  
- Vous croyez?  
- Je n'ai jamais était doué pour les longs discours.  
- Non, au sujet d'Amandine. Vous pensez vraiment que l'inviter serait une bonne idée? Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais était très doué pour ça. (il réfléchissait) Mais, vous avez raison dans un sens: elle me plaît, et …je crois que c'est plutôt scientifiquement (Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Daniel enchaîna)…du moins, je voulais m'en persuader.  
- Daniel, dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle ne reste que trois mois, et qu'un tier est déjà passer?  
Daniel se leva et partit en trombe, sous le regard ébahit de Jack, qui se doutait bien de l'endroit où il souhaitait se rendre.

_**to be continued !**_

_**Sady: je suis contente que mon personnage te plaise, et rassure toi, il y aura un Happy End, mais pas tout de suite ! Merci de ta fidélité**_

**_Melle Scarlett: et oui la Francaise a du mal a dire merci, peut etre parce qu'en general c'est elle qui sauve la vie des autres ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Daniel a perdu l'habitude qu'une femme s'interresse a lui, mais tu l'a lu, Jack a su lui faire comprendre..._**


	7. Nouveau jour 7

Chap.7

_Laisse l'énergie t'envahir… inspire, expire en douceur… la flamme est un repère…inspire, expire…  
_Amandine faisait sa séance quotidienne de yoga, et après peut-être qu'elle ferait un peu de tai-chi…Pas sure. Dans tous les cas, elle se sentait toujours zen, sereine et revigorée après un peu de yoga. Oh, ce n'était pas vraiment du yoga ashtanga pur et dur, mais une forme ancestrale qui consistait à prendre conscience de sa respiration, et à imaginer qu'une lumière blanche ou bleue (l'énergie, le chi) infiltrer le corps, le tout a la lumière de bougies. Très reposant. A un poil prés: Amandine n'avait qu'une bougie, parce que douée comme elle l'était, elle risquait de mettre le feu à la pièce!  
Elle allait se concentrer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _toc toc, qui est là? Le grand méchant loup!  
_- Entrez! (elle fut surprise de voir le Dr Jackson enter). Dr!  
Elle se leva promptement.  
- Bonjour, répondit-il.  
- Qui y a t-il? Une nouvelle mission sur le feu?  
- Euh, non, pas que je sache (il balayait la pièce du regard). Que faites-vous? Questionna t-il en regardant la bougie.  
- Oh, euh pas grand chose. En fait… un truc genre yoga, pour…pour me détendre.  
- Comme le kelno'rim de Teal'c.  
- Le quoi ?  
- C'est une méditation jaffa pour préserver le symbiote, mais il n'en possède plus grâce à la Trétonine.  
- Vous savez, un jour, je rappellerai ces merveilleux moments passés au SCG, et je ne comprendrai toujours pas la signification de cette phrase! (le silence retomba lourdement) Donc vous venez pour…?  
- Pour rien en vérité, je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez.  
- Mais vous m'avez vu ce matin au petit déjeuner, c'est à dire il y a environ trois heures.  
- Vous faites de la méditation? Je peux essayer avec vous.  
- Bien sur. Dites donc, vous ne m'écoutez pas?  
- Quoi?  
- Laissez tomber!  
- Comment fait-on ce... yoga?  
- C'est simple (elle désignât son lit) vous vous asseyez en tailleur, vous fermez les yeux et imaginez qu'une lumière blanche, petite d'abord puis grandissante, vous imprègne. Cette lumière représente votre force vitale qui en grandissant, se renforce et vous redonne de l'énergie. Bien sur, il ne faut pas oublier de respirer profondément, conclut-elle joyeusement.  
- Ça m'a l'air assez simple, en effet.  
- Alors, ça vous branche?  
- D 'accord.  
Ils s'installèrent face à face, l'énorme bougie les séparant. Daniel ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer la fameuse lumière blanche, mais il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le souvenir du baiser, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un baiser, d'Amandine quelques jours auparavant. Puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il rouvrit les yeux, et fut étonner de voir Amandine en train de l'observer.  
- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous dévisager, mais vous aviez l'air…très concentrer et serein.  
- C'est vrai?  
- Oui, vous aviez la même tête que celle qu'ils font dans les films pour montrer qu'ils font un joli rêve.(elle refléchit un instant)Hum, je suis pas sure d'être claire, désolée.  
- Non, vous êtes assez clair.  
Amandine sourit, éteignit la bougie, et se leva pour la poser sur le bureau en face du lit. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, Daniel se leva aussi, et se plaça à coté d'elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps: Daniel pencha sa tête en avant et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.  
C'était un baiser tendre et hésitant, mais après quelques secondes, Daniel releva la tête, horrifié par son action.  
- Je suis désolé, je…je n'aurai pas dû.  
Et il s'en fut rapidement, laissant Amandine étonnée.

Amandine ne se laissa pas démonter: elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre a la volée, et tenta de rattraper Daniel. Problème: il n'était nul part en vue. _Ce n'est ni Flash, ni Invisible Man donc, il ne doit pas être très loin_. Sondant les couloirs, elle se tourna pour survire la direction que ses sens lui indiquer.  
- Dr Jackson? Appela t-elle dés qu'elle l'aperçu.  
Il s'arrêta net mais ne se bougea pas. Dés quelle arriva à sa hauteur, il tourna la tête vers elle l'air penaud.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti?  
- Amandine, veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement.  
- Non, déclara t-elle péremptoire.  
- Non?  
- Non, pour ça.  
- Et elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds (elle mesurait 1m60 et lui 1m83) et l'embrassa. Daniel ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur des douces lèvres posées sur les siennes. Puis ce fut terminer.  
- Comme ça nous sommes quittes, Dr!  
- Ça vous dit de déjeuner ou dîner en ville, avec moi un des ces jours. Débita t-il rapidement  
- Absolument…Daniel. On se voit tout à l'heure.  
Elle repartit en direction de sa chambre, et Daniel retourna à ses occupations, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**Fin... du ce chapitre, mais pas de l'histoire!**_

_**Sady: et oui, notre Dr préféré est en train de tombé amoureux...Si tu as aimé le chapitre 6 tu vas aussi aimé celui là, et l'épilogue...mais pour ça il faudra patienter!  
Bises**_

**_Melle Scarlett: je sais je sais, le SGC n'est pas une agence matrimauniale, mais Jack veut aidé son ami... a sa façon. tu as raison: VIVE LA FRANCE_**

**_Elanore: et voila, tu as la réponse a ta question ! _**


	8. Nouveau jour 8

Chap.8

- ... et je pense que nous devrions nous accorder une seconde chance, déclarât d'un air sérieux Sarah Gardner.  
_Hein? _Bien entendu,Daniel n'avait pas écouté. Ou du moins, il avait écouté, mais d'une oreille distraite le discours de Sarah, car il avait d'autres procurations. D'autres soucis. Ce n'était pas de gros problèmes, mais ils étaient assez conséquents pour qu'il y songe souvent.

Cela faisait presque un an et demi qu'il avait rencontrait pour la première fois Amandine Mérosau; il en restait profondément marqué. Par son courage et son intelligence, et aussi par sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Comme promis il l'avait emmené dans un simple restaurant, et ils avaient beaucoup discuté. De tout et de rien, et (cette image le faisait toujours sourire) ils s'étaient beaucoup embrassés. Plus tard, elle lui proposa de dîner chez lui: elle ferait la cuisine. Pourquoi pas? Elle était plutôt douée en cuisine, et ils avaient mangé aux chandelles. Après, tout c'est passer très vite, ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait commencé à lui déboutonner sa chemise…  
Il y avait silongtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Tout simplement parce que sa femme Sha're était morte depuis longtemps, et il n'avait pas eu de vraies petites amies! Il se souviendrait toujours qu'à son réveil, il était seul, comme chaque matin, et là, il s'inquiéta. Seulement, Amandine n'était pas partie, elle c'était juste levé, et avait emprunté sa chemise.  
- Cette chemise te va mieux qu'a moi! Avait-il plaisanté.  
- Peut-être justement parce qu'elle est à toi, lui avait-elle répondu avant de l'embrassé.  
Enfin, c'était ce genre de moment qu'on ne voulait jamais oublier… Malheureusement, comme l'avait dit Jack, elle ne restait que trois mois. Un matin d'avril, elle refit son sac, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et pris congés du SGC.

Elle était partie depuis environ quatre mois (ils s'étaient téléphonés quelques fois) quand le général Hammond les avait convoqués pour une réunion spéciale. Sam, Jack, Teal'c -aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître- et lui espéraient qu'il leur accorderait un mois de vacances, car ce dernier trimestre avait été…apocalyptique! De plus, Danielvoulait faire du "tourisme archéologique" dans une ville francaise chargée d'histoire, et il avait remarqué que c'était laville de résidence d'Amandine( comme par hasard, avait commenté Jack en ricanant). Evidement, il avait raison!  
Mais ils furent tout surpris de voir entré en même temps que le général,… Amandine Mérosau! Habillée d'un pantalon noir, et dos nu vert-citron et ses lunettes de soleil étaient remontées sur sa tête.  
- Salut! Alors, je vous ai manqué? Demanda t-elle joyeusement.  
Le général dit qu'elle resterait au SGC aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait envie, à la condition qu'elle soit toujours affiliée à la CIA. C'est dire que si on avait besoin d'elle pour une mission, elle devrait l'effectuer. Bien-sur, Amandine était affectée à Sg-1, pour le plus grand bonheur de Daniel.

Et aujourd'hui… Sarah était revenue. Elle avait du mal à gérer « l'après Osiris » mais il la connaissait bien, elle était forte.  
- Quoi? Dit-il soudain, sortit de sa transe.  
- Daniel, tu m'as bien entendu, j'aimerai savoir.  
_Savoir? Sarah, euh, ah oui…elle m'a dit des choses…mais quoi!_ Heureusement, la réponse lui fut épargnée car venait d'arrivé devant son bureau qui était vide, mais était passée Amandine? Soudain, Jack déboula devant eux.  
- Jack vous savez où est Amandine?  
- Justement, (il reprenait son souffle) elle ne se sentait pas très bien, alors j'ai appelé l'infirmerie, et…  
Daniel n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase, car il partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. Jack se mit à piquer un sprint pour le rattrapé, et Sarah, étonné les suivit.

La petite troupe venait d'émerger dans l'infirmerie quand le docteur debout devant Amandine s'écria:  
- Nancy, appelez la clinique, elle vient de perdre les eaux!

_**suite et fin au prochain chapitre...**_

_**Sady: je te remercie pour tes compliments; et rassure toi, le fait d'avoir été morte de rire était voulu: sinon, je n'aurai pas accompli mon travail correctement (à savoir divertir). J'espère que ce chapitre te plait toujours autant, et accroche toi, c'est bientot la fin. Bises**_


	9. Nouveau jour 9

Épilogue

_...Nicola Alexis... _

Daniel été extasié devant le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il était si mignon, si …parfait! Tous ses amis (Sam, Jack, Teal'c) patientaient dans la salle d'attente pour voir le bébé; SON bébé.

Amandine venait d'accoucher, et il avait y avait assisté. C'était… oh, il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer, pas avec des mots. Il avait déjà aidé à accoucher trois femmes, dont Sha're.

Sha're. Il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, même après qu'elle soit devenue l'hôte d'Amonet, même après l'avoir accouché de Shifu. Elle était son vrai grand amour. Il le réalise aujourd'hui, Sarah n'avait été qu'une…non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, seulement de son travail, qui fut la cause de leur séparation…

En parlant travail, Sha're ne s'y intéressait pas, elle badait juste Daniel, elle le déifiait. Amandine en revanche appréciait son travail, même s'il oubliait quelque fois l'heure, elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire!

Mais pourquoi penser au travail aujourd'hui? Certes, c'était idiot, mais de fil en aiguilles…

Amandine. Elle était la meilleure chose dans sa vie, et il avait du mal a y croire: ils étaient parents! Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il était sur un nuage, comme si c'était LUI qui observait Daniel Jackson. Étrange? Non, logique.

Malgré les menaces extraterrestres qui jalonneront son parcours, il était près à prendre le risque (enfin, ce n'était pas un risque) d'être heureux auprès de sa femme -car ils s'étaient mariés il y a quelques mois- et de leur fils.

_Nicola Alexis Jackson, ça sonne bien_, pensa t-il en lui souriant.

Et il s'avança vers la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui…

FIN

**_Et voila... c'est fini. Alors qu'en avait vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me faire par de toutes vos remarques, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer en prevision des prochaines fanfics!  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu (meme si vous n'avez pas laisser de commentaires) et surtout mes 2 lectrices assidues: Sady et Melle Scarlett._**

**_Melle Scarlett: ce n'est pas grave pour le chapitre précédent ! Merci pour le compliment a propos de tous les chapitres. J'espère que cet épilogue t'a plu..._**

**_Sady: voilà, ton impatience a été comblé... pour le cliffhanger, je voulais laissé planer le suspense. Merci beaucoup!_**

**_... Pour les fans de "la Momie", j'ai une fanfic en cours d'écriture, mais je ne la publirai pas tout de suite, voire pas du tout (si je me dis qu'elle n'ai pas super). Alors guetter quand meme ! _**


End file.
